


Gone

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Gone

Seth couldn't breathe, he felt like his chest was compressing down on his lungs. Roman. Gone. Off Raw. Away from him.   
"Love, calm down" He vaguely reconized Drew's voice, none-the-less letting out a strangled yell in response. "Seth, listen to my voice. I'm here for you"  
Seth felt arms wrap around him and placing his head on something, he heard what sounded like a heartbeat and his breathing started to slow.  
"He's gone" Seth whimpered. "I know love but look at it from his point of view. He's been on Raw for almost four years, he needed a change" Drew said softly, running his hands through Seth's hair.  
Seth let out a wail and hugged Drew more tightly than he thought possible.


End file.
